Life of Percy and Zoë Jackson
by agrimoal128
Summary: what if Percy left he's old life with the gods to live a normal life? what if he was betrayed by his first love? what if he had to return because of fate, with a new love?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey guys so I´m back. After some time in which I was trying not to fail miserably at school, I can now start the new story I promised. Also I´m going to tell you why I abandoned last story: it was because I didn´t feel like redoing all the books of PJO and HOO. Now I´m coming with this new idea for a story, I know this will be something new and I ask all of you to give it a try. I will post this chapter today and depending on how many people read I will continue next week. Also I´m doing a pertemis story on the next story that will also be posted between tomorrow and next Saturday. So on with the story. By the way I think I improved a little bit on my English but again I apologize for it being bad.**

 **Disclaimer: I don´t own neither PJO nor do I own HOO characters, only my OC characters.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

 **Percy´s POV**

We had just defeated Gaia with the joint effort of both Roman and Greek demigods, the battle lasted for several hours at Camp Half-Blood, and we just defeated her because Leo decided to sacrifice himself for us. Unfortunately it wasn´t enough to beat her, but Leo gave us a golden opportunity to give her the final blow. Just as she was dazed me and the rest of the seven charged at her. She managed to Trip Frank and Annabeth while they were charging and then made a rock appear were they were falling, successfully making them lose consciousness.

After seeing her fall there was nothing more that I wanted to do more than go be by her side, but I told myself that this was life or dead chance that I couldn´t let go, especially after Leo´s sacrifice. So I keep charging along with Jason, Piper and Hazel. Just as we were a few feet away from her, she send a wave that made both Hazel and Piper fal and just before they got up some earth hands shot out and pinned them to the floor.

Just as Jason Look back I noticed He wanted to go help them.

"Jason!" I screamed over the battle cries from both monsters and demigods "We need to finish this, we already send all the giants to Tartarus, and thanks to Leo she is pretty much weakened now, so let´s finish this war, the girls are strong they can handle themselves for a few minutes so just keep charging"

He looked at me in the eyes and with renewed resolve yelled "Okay Perce let´s get that mud face bitch back to sleep"

We then charged and we moved pretty fast, just as we were a few feet away I willed the water from the air, something I learned a few days ago, to lift Gaia 50 feet high in the air, taking her by surprise then Jason willed the wind currents to lift us to her level and on mid air I made a Trident form from the moisture in the air while Jason summoned a lightning bolt and grab it, when we reached Gaia we both shared a look and in unison we screamed. "This is for Leo and Olympus, You Mud Face Bitch!"

Then we stabbed our weapons on her chest and as the water is a perfect conductor of electricity the hit was ten times stronger than it should have been. Then we descended to the earth, In order for us not to end up like tortillas Jason summoned the winds but as he was exhausted I summoned water from the air and helped him and as we both are awesome we landed doing a front flip and in an iron man pose.

When we looked up we noticed that the battle was over and that both the demigods and the gods were looking at us in awe before they broke into cheering. Just then the Olympians came forward and each of them moved forward and gave us a hug, even Artemis hugged me! Then both Jason and me were tackled in a hug by Hazel and Piper, well Jason´s was more a kiss that turned into a make-out session, while mine was a brotherly hug, from Hazel my little sister in all by blood. Then I remembered Annabeth and I think that I looked alarmed because Hazel saw me and said "They are okay, they are being healed by Apollo campers"

I let a sight of relief before saying thank you. Just as I got up I was tackled to the ground in another hug from Thalia.

"Hey Thals" I said

She looked up from my chest before saying "It´s over, finally the wars are over! Now we can have a peaceful!" then she added "Well as peaceful as being a demigod and a hunter of Artemis can be but still we survived!" she was as Hazel, Nico and Jason my sister in all but blood.

Then finally when we got up, again, I was tackled to the ground by Piper who apparently finished her make-out session.

"Hey I thought you and Jason were having a private not so alone moment" I said with a grin. This made her blush.

When she finally regained her normal not so red color she had a smirk "Ha! You don´t want to be near Zeus cabin tonight then"

"Ewwwww! Too much information. I really don´t want to know what you and Jason will be doing" I said, she began to laugh.

A few moments later Annabeth and Frank were up and the gods transported us to Olympus for the reward ceremony.

Every god was in his/her throne.

"Perseus Jackson" Thundered Zeus.

I got up from my spot near the hearth and walked towards Zeus throne before kneeling and saying "Yes Uncle?"

"You have been the hero of two wars so I will ask you again, will you accept to become an Olympian god?" he said

I thought this for a second I really wanted to say yes but I couldn´t because I would never leave Annabeth and my friends.

"I´m really sorry uncle but I must decline the offer, it´s just I couldn´t let my friends and Annabeth so instead may I ask for two wishes?" i asked hopeful that he say yes and that he wouldn´t smite me for saying no, but to my surprise he just smiled warmly at me, I looked around the council and found that they were as shocked as I was.

"Yes" he said "And as you had been the hero of both of the big prophecies I will let Hades revive someone you want" this shocked me even more.

"Why? I thought you hated me, so why being so nice to me?" I asked him

"Percy, I don´t hate you, well it is true that there was a time I didn´t liked you because you don´t know when to stop talking, but after declining godhood last time for your fellow demigods you earned my respect, and after being the hero of the next great prophecy just showed me you´re loyalty to Olympus, so no I don´t hate you, in fact you are my favorite nephew" after he said these both Nico and Hazel made indignant cries but I just ignored them.

"Thanks uncle, so I get to revive anyone I want" I asked him to what he just nodded his head in approval. I didn´t needed to think twice. "As for my wish it is for Hades and Hestia to get their thrones back because they deserve them."

"And my respect for you grows with this" after Zeus said this two thrones came out of the ground.

One was obsidian black with the faces of souls on it, it seemed to radiate an aura of fear, and the other was orange with flames and pictures happy families on it, it seemed to radiate an aura of hope from it. I once again was tackled to the ground by my eight year old aunt mumbling thanks, thanks, thanks! Against my chest.

"Hey so today is tackling Percy to the ground day?" I heard Travis asked

"Hey bro if it is today then we have to tackle him next!" Connor said and then they started running towards me

"No it´s not today, it´s never that day!" I yelled. This make them stop and the whole room started laughing while I just blush a little.

After a few minutes they regained their ability to sit straight and my uncle Hades came forward and gave me a hug that surprised the gods and me, and went to sit at his throne as did Auntie Hestia.

"And who do you want to revive?" my dad asked me. I didn't have to think it twice.

"Leo" I said this make Hephaestus happy and he gave me a thankful look.

"I can´t find him in my realm, which means he´s not dead... yet at least" Uncle Hades said earning a few gasps from the crowd.

"Then where is he?" I asked

"That we don´t know but we will search him, starting tomorrow" this time my uncle Zeus answered

Okay so I can´t revive Leo because he isn't dead so who do I revive? I thought then the girl who has hunted my memories since I met her came to my mind. "Then I want to revive Zoë" I said

Hades searched in what looked like an I-Pad until he stopped and suddenly there was a bright flash and standing right in front of me was non other than Zoë,

She looked gorgeous. I know what you are thinking, but Percy you have a girlfriend. Yes I do have one but to my defense she hasn´t been that close to me after I was taken to camp Jupiter, and also Zoë looked like a movie star, with her black hair flowing down to her mid back, her volcanic eyes that seemed to be analyzing what was going on, also now she looked to be 18 like me and had a height of 5'8 feet tall.

"My lords and ladies do you summoned me here" she asked the council and seemed that she haven´t noticed us.

Artemis shrank to her normal size and run towards Zoë and tackled her in a hug and then they got up "Well yes and no Zoë, it was Percy´s over there" she started while pointing at me "wish to bring you back to life"

Then she turned and saw me our eyes met and she smiled run towards me and tackled me in a hug to the ground, again, while saying thank you repeatedly from my chest.

Then Artemis asked Zoë "So will you come back to the hunt?"

Zoë turned to see her and said "Sorry milady you are like a mom to me and all but I can´t, I want to live normal life away from this"

Then Artemis hugged Zoë and said "And for me you are my daughter, expect me to visit soon my daughter"

"I will, mom" Zoë responded and you could hear the happiness in her voice

The rest of the ceremony was fast so far the Frank, Hazel, Jason and Piper where offered a gift.

Frank and Hazel wished to be free from their respective curses while Jason asked to have upgraded air control to travel faster between camps and Piper asked to be able to travel with him.

Then it was Annabeth´s turn.

"Annabeth chase, daughter of Athena" My uncle thundered "As you have been hero of two wars we offer immortality and being the immortal architect of Olympus" he continued

I knew she was going to say no but the she said something that broke my heart "Yes!" she exclaimed effectively breaking up with me

"Well then it shall be granted" Zeus said sad

Line Break

Later that night I was about to leave camp after writing a note that explained that I had to live a normal life and that I apologized for leaving. Just as I was about to leave I run into Zoë she looked at me sadly before saying "And where do you think you are going?"

"I…uhhhh….yeah" was my smart response.

"Hey I need to tell you something Percy, ever since I met you I have been in l-love w-with you, I just couldn´t stand a chance of you not knowing this" she said

Now I don´t know what came over me because next thing I know I leaned forward and kissed her. This was the best kiss of my life, even better than anyone with that bitch which I fell on Tartarus for. That´s when I realized that I loved her too.

When we needed air we broke apart having our foreheads pressed together.

"I love you too, Zoë" I said lovingly to which she smiled.

"Now where are you going?" She asked

"I…uhhhh was kind of going to my mom´s house in Costa Rica" I answered.

Okay so for you to know my mom actually lived in Costa Rica with Paul and my brother, my full blood brother, you see we were actually twins but I was a minute older, the thing is that I had to come to school here because in those times there was no school that accepted me so we founded Yancy here and well the rest is history, as for my mom she met Paul here when she was visiting me, and he moved with her to Costa Rica, now this place was like Alaska so it as difficult for a monster to be there. My mom and Paul know about the gods but my brother doesn't, and even though he is a child of Poseidon he doesn´t know it and it has been kept away from him so that he could live a normal life.

"Sooo would you like to come with me I mean it is like a safe haven for demigods over there with no monsters and all so we could be able to finish school there while living a normal life." I asked to which she kissed me again and said yes before packing and going with me to the airport. After a quick prayer to my uncle I got in the plane and we leaved to Costa Rica.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey people, so as I already told you this story is going to be a little different from all others so read and then review on what you think of this new thing. Please try to be respectful because this is the first time I write something new, also again sorry for spelling or grammar mistakes because I am pretty bad with those things. Thank for reading and please review.**

 **Also I chose Costa Rica because I lived there for a year.**

 **Disclaimer: The awesome Rick Riordan owns PJO and HOO characters, I only own my oc.**

 **Chapter 2 Sometime later**

 **Percy POV**

5 years later

It was currently 10 am and the sky was clear, I have been training since 8 am on shots with my teammates. Who am I? You may ask. Well I am Percy Jackson, slayer of the Minotaur, the hydra, and other monsters, titans, giants and Gaea, and much more but you may also know me as FC Barcelona goalkeeper. Yes you heard right.

I started goalkeeping while we, Zoe and me, were on high school actually I was because some jocks of school were making fun of me for not playing the sport that was the most famous on Costa Rica, and me being the awesome one I am told them It was easy and that I could stop all their shots, well I wasn´t expecting it to be easy but I couldn´t stop myself. That day after school they said that they put me on the goal and started to shoot at me and true to my words I didn´t let one get in. the next day I decided to go to the team tryouts as on my school there wasn´t any swim team, yeah I know they are crazy, I mean how come they don´t have a POOL! Well continuing I entered the team and that year I lead the team to win the cup. So after the final there were three visors who noticed me and my two best friends, Roberto and Daniel and well they were from Spain and England, the one who wanted me was from FC Barcelona, the one who wanted both my friends was from Manchester Udt. So when he offered us to go to the team and finish school there I was conflicted, for one I really enjoyed playing but I couldn´t let Zoë, I really loved her so when I talked to the visor about this he offered me to take her with me and to bring my mom and family whenever I wanted so yeah I accepted as did my friends. I progressed that year and gained a lot of fans, also for the gods and demigods not to find us, we asked my dad, uncles and Artemis to help us fake our deaths, so only they knew we were alive.

Back to the present Neymar, Messi and I have finished our training with me winning them with 40 stops to 25 goals so yeah it was a productive training. I took a cold shower and dressed once I was finished I give my goodbyes ( **AN: is it written that way?** ) and left on my Ferrari, yes I have one seeing as I am one of the most expensive players and that the team pays me a lot for me not to go.

Once I was home I was tackled in a hug from my wife, yes Zoë, we got married last year and yes it was a big wedding, not because we wanted but because we couldn´t have a little one seeing that she became a famous actor appearing in movies like the new star trek and others. Well after we kissed she told me to be ready as we were going to visit the Pines in 10 minutes for they´re barbecue. I went up and changed into more comfortable clothes.

So I guess I should explain why Zoë isn´t a man hating woman anymore, well as far as she has told me, she now thinks that not all man are bad so she gives them a chance but with one thing they do against any girl who doesn't deserves it, as she lost the idea that al girls are perfect with Anabitch she goes all berserk on them, and believe me, it´s something you never want to see. Also, it was because of this that and is that we become pretty good friends of the Chris Pine who is making a movie on here, Emma Watson, Daniel Radcliffe, and other people who live here in Europe. Also she became an actor when she was shooting arrows at a practice, yes we still practice with swords, hunting knives, bow and arrow (which she teach me how to shoot 2 of 3 arrows on the target) and our powers. Also once we moved here monster attacks restarted so that's why we train. So a female agent named Alexandra saw her shoot and well she told her she could be famous with that talent so yeah she started little and now is one of the most famous actresses on the world.

Well once I was down I saw Zoë looking amazing as ever so I couldn´t stop myself and kissed her.

"Hey, so you ready for going to where Chris is staying for his barbecue" she asked once we parted.

"If you are with me I am happy" I told her

"Cheesy" she responded, then she gave me a peck on my lips "but I like it from you"

So with that we left to the Barbecue, once there I noticed it was a nice and big house with white and light blue walls. Once we were on the gate we touch the doorbell.

"Pine residence" Chris´s voice sounded from the speaker after a minute

"Yes, we are here to see a certain FDR Foster ( **AN: this means war reference, pretty good movie** )" I said receiving a hit in the arm from my wife

"Percy? Get in dude!" he said while the gates were opening

I parked the car outside and I could already hear the party inside. I got out of the car and open my wife´s door, I really love how that sounds, earning a peck on the cheek from Zoë. We got to the door that was open and enter immediately we were greeted with the sound of music and some friends over here; I even saw Pique and Shakira. After a while I was talking with Pique when both of our cell phones rang so we answered it. It was Costa Rica National football team DT.

"Hey Percy" he said

"Hey coach" I answered "Is there anything important going on"

"Actually I was calling you to tell you that we were going to take part on the world cup that will take place on United States, we will be playing on New York and you will go as starting goalkeeper, then as second Navas and in third Pemberton, so I will see you in two weeks on the training fields to start, Good Bye!" and with that he ended the call.

I was in shock then I saw Pique coming up to me with a smirk, but when he saw my face it changed into worry "Dude, you okay? Are you feeling bad?" he asked. When I didn´t responded he took me to Chris and Zoë. Once there the news started playing on T.V revealing me and some teammates talking about the world cup. So I received a lot of congratulations and Pique saying he wouldn´t let us win. But after that me and Zoë said our goodbyes and leaved.

 **IMPORTANT!**

 **AN: so guy this is the idea I have but I really don´t think it´s that good so review in order for letting me know if I continue, or if you like it. Also sorry for grammar and for making this chapter so little, as if you read my last story you will see I don´t like making little chapters but it is better for you to tell me so that I know if I continue. After this I was thinking to make another story that is a crossover, a Percy/oc story or a Pernyx or Perchaos story so tell me what would you like me to write between those or if not I will decide by myself**. **So yes again sorry for my spelling/Grammar mistakes And thanks for reading.**


	3. AN IMPORTANT 1

**AN: hey guys! so just to let you know I will continue with this story on monday! so yeah probably there will be a new chapter on mondey. Also I´m going to make a crossover PJO/Avengers (pairing is a surprise for you guys) then I will make a percy/teen wolf story and my gift for you for christmas is to make a story with the pairing you guys like, but that one will start on january when the poll is closed, it will be on my profile. Also tell me if I should open a wattpad acount.**

 **See you on monday hope for the guys that recieve school it will make you feel better, because if you are like me you hate mondays, don´t forgett to review.**


	4. Chapter 3

**AN: HEY! So, I am really sorry that I hadn´t published a new chapter until now, but I was really busy because of school so yeah, sorry, again. Anyways, you guys know I don´t like short chapters, but this story is a little difficult so I can´t promise long chapters, but I will try to make them as long as possible. Also, check my other story, I will try to post them out on this week so yeah, on with the story!**

 **I don´t own PJO or HOO, it belongs to Uncle Rick.**

 **Percy POV**

The drive home was silent as neither Zoe or me knew what to say, I mean honestly, I try to leave that place but I have to return, always, why are the fates so cruel! The only good thing about it is that I get to go to Costa Rica and visit my family. Well, that and the fact that we can win the world soccer cup. When we got home we just went to bed and sat on it to talk after changing into pajama pants, and in Zoe case nightgown.

"What do you think about the whole situation?" I asked her

"Well, I guess if the fates want us to return there it must have a reason" she answered

"If those three old hags plan on putting me on another great prophecy, they don´t know how wrong they are" I said "Zoe I know I may be asking a lot from you but will you- "

"Come? Yes, if I don´t go who will keep you from doing stupid stuff?"

"HEY! I don´t always do stupid stuff, remember when… Oh! That time when… No, no that time…" I tried to answer

"is my little husband trying to find an answer but failing miserably?" she asked with raised eyebrow making me pout. But that was quickly swiped of my face when she kissed me." we´re in this together so I got your back always"

"I love you, more than you will ever know" I told her "and if necessary I will go to Tartarus again just to be one more second with you"

She pecked me on the lips and then we went to sleep with her head using my chest as a pillow, into a dreamless sleep (thank gods minus Annabitch).

I woke up to a sight I never get bored of, my beautiful wife asleep with her hair all over my chest, which I used to entertain me until she began to stir.

"Hey babe, had a nice sleep?" I asked

"Yeah, as always" she mumbled into my chest making me chuckle as this is one of her favorite sleeping positions, I saw the clock and noticed it was 6:30 am and I had training at 7:00

"babe it´s 6:30 I have to go, love you" I told her before going to the bathroom but not before watching her sleeping face once more. I washed my face and went to the garage, where I picked the Lamborghini and sped off toward the training fields. When I was at the entrance a lot of people came towards my car and I sign and took a lot of pictures before entering. I changed into training kit and went out just when the coach blew it´s whistle.

"Congrats to the guys that make it to the world soccer cup and good luck next time for the other´s, Also, good luck for Costa Rica, maybe you guys make history with three La Liga players" the coach told us. I received a pat on the back from Messi and Neymar. "This doesn't mean we will go down on training session, it only means we´ll work harder, so for today…" the rest of the training was a blur and before I knew it, we finished.

"Hey, Perce, are you excited to face the best of the best on the cup?" asked my friend Pique

"Well, as much as I can be, though that´s how I started here and I made it to the top so I have a good feeling for this cup" I answered

"well pray God that you don't have to play against Spain" he told me "Also Argentina"

"Or Brazil" "Uruguay too" was heard from my teammates

"Why? It only gives me a chance to show off not letting you make a single goal" I answered slyly, this caused a round of laughter

"Man, you can be the best world goalkeeper and your team may have two other good players but that doesn´t makes up for the whole team" Suarez answered

"Hey, do I need to remind you all what happened last cup?" I asked, this make everyone shut up "that´s what I thought, bye guys" I told them receiving a round of "good bye" by the team.

When I got home I got straight to the phone (this one, Zoe and my cell phones and electronic devices were self, updating meaning gift from Hephaestus that changed to the newest things and were monster proof, but just in case out house had a barrier and was blessed by Hermes so we couldn´t get robbed or attacked while sleeping, so yeah it was a safe haven) and called my mom.

"hey mom…" I updated her of the situation "so anyway can we stay with you? it´s because we are there only a week and I could use some blue pancakes" I heard her laugh

"You know you´re always welcome here and tell Zoe I say hi, see you guys in June, love you" she told me

"love you too, bye" I then hung up.

I huffed and sat on a couch this is going to be long four months, but I know for sure that as long as I have Zoe with me everything will be all right, I guess I´ll just have to wait and see if everything goes accord to the plan, but it never does so I need to be ready for anything,

 **AN: So, guys how life treats you? Thanks for reading this story, I will try to update once a week at least. Also, sorry for any Spelling/Grammar mistakes, don't forget to review and tell me how this story is going and if you like it, don't forget to vote on the poll on my profile, it closes on January 11** **th** **so vote!**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN: Hey, so here is the new chapter, don´t forget to vote on the poll on my profile, just in case so that everyone is satisfied I added a lot of choices, please vote, review, and tell me if I should get a wattpad account.**

 **I don´t own PJO or HOO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **PS: sorry for my spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **Percy POV**

Time seemed to pass by fast. It´s now 1 month before the world cup so we are now travelling to Costa Rica to start training as a national football team. During this season the FCB (football club Barcelona) managed to win the Champions league and the Liga BBVA championship, I was also named the best goalkeeper of the year and best on both competitions, don´t ask how because I really think there are better goalkeepers.

Zoe has been really successful too, she was called to be the protagonist on two of the most seen movies of the year and on another series which managed to get to the best seen of the year and thanks to those accomplishments she won an Oscar ( **AN: I don't know if the dates coincide but let´s say yes** ) I am really proud of her, also during this year there was only one pig of a guy who tried to bed her ending in the guy´s maidenhood falling.

Anyways here we were on our way to Costa Rica, it was a long flight, which I prayed to my uncle to not blast us, thankfully he didn´t, but I never expected so many people on the airport wanting an autograph or photo with them, after some time we made it to my mother´s house to stay, I know what you are thinking why would you stay there if you have lots of money, well first I really missed my mom, second I really want some blue cookies. It´s a relieve that I have been sending my mom some money so that now her house is bigger, 2 stories 5 bedrooms and 5 bathrooms.

When we got there, I knocked on the door waiting while, after some major convincing, helping Zoe with her luggage. The door opened to reveal my mom, and before I knew it I was in a bear hug that almost managed to make my lungs explode.

"Hey mom" I said "I love you and all but I can´t breathe" I choked out

"sorry" she responded before giving Zoe a hug "hi Zoe, how is my daughter in law doing?" she asked, making her blush a little

"Hi Sally, I´m doing great I has been actually a good year for both of us" she responded, and before I could protest she grabbed Zoe hand and start pulling her to the living room.

"Percy dear, you can take your and Zoe´s luggage to your room upstairs while we catch up then there will be some cookies on the kitchen, Paul is working but will be here by 4:00" she told me

Honestly after hearing the blue cookies part I was already racing upstairs to our room.

Later that day Paul came and told me that there was a national league football game of Saprissa vs LDA so we sat there and watched it until Saprissa won for 2-1 on an intense game, and Zoe and I retired to bed after dinner.

"Percy, are you happy you could see your mom again?" my wife asked

"yeah, and I really think she likes you more everyday" I responded her making her laugh, oh how I love that laugh.

"hey by the way where´s your brother? not that I´m complaining not seeing him here, because I really don´t like him, and if it wasn´t for you he would be lacking a certain male pride in between his legs" Zoe told me.

Now I remember why she doesn't likes him.

 _Flashback_

 _We had just arrived here on Costa Rica for the first time and went straight to my mother´s house, when we arrived there I knocked on the door, and my brother answered._

 _"_ _hey" I greeted him_

 _"_ _Hello, Alexander" he told me_

 _He only knows my second name because for him to be out of the Greek world he was kept out of all of this and as I am really known there we used the mist on him, he looks like me except he has brown hair more bluish than greenish eyes and doesn´t has muscles, he is pretty much a muscle less version of me._

 _"_ _And who do we have here?" he asked in what he thinks is a seductive voice? "I am Phillip" he continued_

 _"_ _She is my girlfriend" I responded before she could send him to Tartarus, making her blush and look the other way to hide it_

 _"_ _I asked her, also weren´t you dating that Annabelle girl?" he asked_

 _"_ _Yes, we broke up, and where´s mom?" I asked after seeing her glare to him_

 _"_ _she´s at the kitchen we were having dinner, is she staying with us?" he asked_

 _"_ _Yes" I responded "we actually came here to finish high school"_

 _"_ _Well why don't you go talk with mom while I show her to her room, maybe we can do something while you guys talk" he responded while looking at Zoe with lust, and I had to use my daily mantra in order not to kill him_

 _He´s my brother, he´s my brother, he´s my brother, I can´t kill him because he´s my brother, breath in, breath out, breath in._

 _The I felt a hand lock with my own and I looked up to see Zoe still glaring at my brother and I let a breath of relief out._

 _"_ _No thanks, call me crazy but I prefer to be with guys that aren´t so pig like" she responded_

 _Now that´s my girl, after that I explained to my mom what happened and she told Zoe she could stay all she wanted._

 _Flashback end_

"you know what, I actually don´t know but I will ask her tomorrow" I answered

"Okay" she responded "I will change onto my pajamas" then she left and I changed into pajama pants without shirt and she came out of the bathroom wearing one of my old t-shirts and panties, but the T-shirt went down to the half of her tights so you couldn´t see the panties.

"How do you manage to look so breath taking wearing only that" I asked

"It´s a gift" she responded making me chuckle, then we climbed on the bed and got asleep with her using my chest as a pillow.

 **Timeskip**

I woke up with the familiar mass of silky black hair on my chest and started playing with it, after some time I tried to get up but couldn't

"Babe, I need to get up so I can get on time to the training" I told Zoe

"Too bad, you´re too comfortable to let you go now" she responded half asleep

"how about after training we have a day of watching movies on the couch and cuddling, and later if you want we can go to the archery range two blocks from here?" I asked

"Okay" and with that she let me go

I changed into nice clothes, made the bag with the training clothes and went downstairs, I was met by Paul and my mom eating breakfast

"Hey guys, I have training in 30 minutes, but first, will you guys be here later, is because I was planning on spending the day with Zoe watching a movie on the living room? that if we don´t bother you" I asked

"No, you guys don´t bother and we were planning on taking your little sister to the amusement park so you guys have the house in between 12 and 6" Paul answered

Okay, before you ask yes, I have a 6-year-old little sister, she has brown hair and blue eyes and is actually pretty cute and also has my mom stile, so she is humble, loving and also selfless, in other words I love her (brotherly way)

Before I could answer I felt two little arms wrap around my leg, y look down and was met by my sister smiling up to me.

"PERCY!" she shouted with joy "I missed you so much" by this point I was holding her up on my arms and her little hands were wrapped on my neck hugging me "I wanted to say hi to you and Zoe yesterday, but I got sleepy and I could not, sorry" she told me

"Hey, there´s nothing to be sorry about, and I missed you too, why don't you go and wake Zoe up, and we later go get ice cream" I answered by giving my mom puppy eyes

"okay" she answered and I lowered her so she could go upstairs

"Before I forget, where is Phillip" I asked

"Oh, better sit down" she told me and I did as told "Last year he went to New York with some friends so that he could get to know that place, and on his last cart he send me he told me he was on camp, but I guess we couldn´t keep that form him anymore, sorry I didn´t told you but I didn´t want to upset you" she continued

"It´s, okay I understand" I looked at the clock "Mom I need to go goodbye mom, Paul" I told them and went to train with one thought

 _If they see me while I am on New York they will ask me to go to camp, where my brother is,_ Oh Joy.

 **AN: so here is the end of the weekly chapter, just to let you guys know I will try to update the other story by tomorrow or Friday, also don't forget to vote on the poll for the story I will give you by February but poll closes on January 2** **nd** **, I haven´t decided if next story should be a crossover between Teen wolf of Avengers but I guess it will be a surprise, have a happy holidays guys and again sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes.**

 **Don't forget to review and follow.**


End file.
